Dianne (TV Series)
Dianne is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a soldier for the Kingdom. After Rick Grimes' disappearance, she eventually moves to the Hilltop and becomes a guard, before moving back to the Kingdom, but after the Kingdom's fall, she once again relocated to Hilltop. Overview Dianne is a stoic woman of few words, choosing when to chime in and voice her opinion. She is also one of action, preferring not to stand by while things go on around her, always willing to fight with her allies. She is shown to have a sarcastic sense of humor, and is very loyal to the to the communities she lives in, proving to be a valuable asset in any kind of confrontation. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Dianne's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that she had a sister. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Dianne attends the feral pig hunt with Ezekiel, Morgan, Benjamin, Richard, Alvaro and Jerry. After the pigs are herded into a garage, Dianne shuts the door in order to trap the pigs inside. She is then tasked with retrieving the truck to load up the pigs. After the pigs are loaded up in the truck, she returns to the Kingdom with the others. Later, she is present at the exchange with the Saviors and begins to explain to Morgan who the men are until he interrupts, stating he knows about the Saviors. She raises her weapon after Jared attacks Richard, but the situation is diffused by Ezekiel. "New Best Friends" Dianne is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. A zombie stumbles into the vincinity and Dianne comments that the zombie is wearing the same dress her sister has. She puts it down with an arrow to the head just as the Saviors arrive. After the heated exchange with the Saviors, Dianne comments again on the zombie and the dress before heading back to the Kingdom. She is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. "Bury Me Here" Dianne is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Dianne is driving the truck when she is forced to stop due to the road being blocked by a row of shopping carts. She searches the area with the others when they come across the empty grave. She helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Dianne raises her gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. She then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. She helps load him on to the truck and drives to Carol’s house. Dianne is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. She watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. She and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Dianne appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Dianne and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. She works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the Saviors and Scavengers retreat from Alexandria, Dianne walks alongside Carl and Enid as everyone is looking for Sasha as a walker. Dianne is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united and ready for war. Season 8 "Mercy" Diane is among the militia to listen to the leaders' speeches before they launch their assault on the Sanctuary. As the other prepares for the upcoming assault, she calms down Andy's nerves about fighting alongside so many strangers, stating that she will look out after him. After successfully ambushing the Saviors' headquarters, she and the others leave in their vehicles so the incoming horde may swarm the factory. Dianne is later seen with a small group of soldiers from the militia, which includes Tara, Jesus and Morgan as they stand outside the fence of the satellite station outpost they previously cleared out. It has since been re-settled by Saviors. Morgan asks Dianne if she’ll be able to hit the guards through the fence using her arrows. She expresses doubt. "The Damned" Dianne is among the Militia to sneak into the Satellite Outpost that has been re-occupied by the Saviors in order to take it over. The group creates a plan to distract the walkers, Morgan creates a gap, distracting the two Saviors and allowing Dianne to silently take out the guards with her bow. She gets into position as the Hilltoppers prepare to assault the unsuspecting Saviors. Inside, she and Oscar are with a group of Hilltoppers pinned in a hallway as Saviors shoot from a distance. Oscar comments that they've lost touch with one of the groups. He is unable to answer Tara when she asks about Morgan. After a lengthily gunfight, Dianne and her allies are able to gain the upper hand as the Saviors call a retreat. Before Alden, Jared, and the other Saviors can flee, they are captured by Dianne and the rest of the militia. "Monsters" Dianne is among the Hilltop and Alexandrian forces escorting the around 30 captured and shackled Saviors along a road at by armed guard. On the road, a number of walkers roll down a nearby hill towards the convoy and chaos erupts. Two Saviors are killed, and as the Militia members are preoccupied with the threat, a group of 10 Saviors led by Jared make a break for it, running off into the woods. Morgan gives chase, firing at them as they flee. Dianne and three other Militia members escort the Saviors back to the road while Jesus tries to reason with Morgan. Dianne later arrives with Tara after Morgan and Jesus fight. He leaves the group while Dianne and the others proceed to return to Hilltop. Dianne and the Hilltoppers then arrive at Hilltop with the captured Saviors. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Dianne is among the Kingdommers and Hilltoppers to watch over the captured Saviors at the Hilltop. She helps move the Saviors inside the walls and into the makeshift prison that was built to hold the prisoners. She then locks them up. "How It's Gotta Be" Dianne is in the car with Jesus, Maggie, and Neil on their way to the Kingdom when they are stopped by Simon and the Saviors. Despite Simon's threats to kill Jerry, Simon tells Gary to lower his gun and proceeds to shoot Neil in the head, killing him instantly, much to Dianne's horror. "Dead or Alive Or" Dianne completes an inventory of the Hilltop's rations with Bertie and informs Maggie the situation regarding the rations, stating that they'll get by if they reduce the rations by a third for the week, but adds that it will be worse if they account for the captured Saviors. Later, Dianne, along with Jerry, Scott, and Oscar, accompanies Maggie to the makeshift prison and listens on as Maggie declares the Saviors will be let out for a few minutes a day in pairs and under close watch of the guards. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Dianne and the other Hilltoppers bring the Savior prisoners out onto the balcony as Maggie addresses Simon on the radio. After the Saviors open fire, she helps usher everyone inside the Barrington House. She survives the attack on the Hilltop and the subsequent outbreak that leaves several more dead. She escorts Alden to Maggie at the graveyard after the first attack and later confides in Maggie that she believes in her and that she is a good leader. After the second attack, she is part of a group consisting of Maggie, Jesus, Oscar, Eduardo, and Kal doing a sweep of the Hilltop grounds when they find Alden and Siddiq. Alden alerts the group that several Saviors defected and are trying to close the gates to protect the community from incoming zombies. Dianne and the others then go to assist the Saviors in barricading the gates. The next morning, Dianne is at the graveyard alongside Rick, Michonne, Jerry, Jesus, and Maggie paying her respects to those who were killed in the double attack. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Diane is seen talking with the others updating Maggie on the situation. Dianne says that they might not have have enough bullets to fend off the Saviors if they come back. Daryl points out that the Saviors might have to go hand to hand if the walker guts were their only option. Rosita points out that they have their bullet maker. Later, Dianne sits at a campfire with Alden as a bloody Rick makes his return back to the Hilltop. "Wrath" Dianne accompanies Rick and the rest of the militia to fight the Saviors in the final battle. After most of the Saviors are wiped out due to Eugene’s faulty bullets, Dianne and the others fight the surviving Saviors until they surrender. She watches on as Negan is defeated and captured while Rick addresses the crowd, declaring peace among all communities. Afterwards, Dianne returns home to the Kingdom. Season 9 "The Bridge" Having moved from the Kingdom to the work camp along with several other residents, Dianne is part of the team of laborers working to build a bridge connecting the communities' trade routes. When a group of zombies suddenly ambushed the lumber yard, Dianne is among those to arrive in time to save Daryl, Jed, another Savior, and the injured Aaron. At night, Dianne plays cards with Eugene, Tara, and Rosita around the campfire. "Warning Signs" At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin's death. Alden promises they'll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Dianne draws her gun along with the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. "The Obliged" In Hilltop, Dianne is getting the horses ready while Maggie packs her bag and talks with Jesus. She then asks Maggie if she's ready and they part together to Alexandria. On the way to Alexandria, they pass by a pile of decapitated zombies that were dispatched by Michonne several nights ago. "What Comes After" On the way to Alexandria, Maggie stops her horse so she can kill a walker furiously, bashing it's head with the crowbar as Dianne watches. After she finishes, she cleans up her weapon and continues towards Alexandria. Later, Dianne informs Maggie and Michonne about the shooting at the camp. On the bridge, as Rick limps away before collapsing, he hallucinates as Dianne and the others rush past him to kill the walkers. Michonne stops and sees Rick's wound. She reminds him she fell in love with him because he's a fighter. After killing the walkers, everyone stops to watch them. Michonne tells Rick how much she loves him and he tells her, "This isn't real." Michonne tells him to wake up and he does, now alone on the bridge. The walkers approach as Rick hobbles away. He makes it across the bridge and turns around hoping to see the walkers fall through, to no avail. A walker makes its way inches away from Rick before getting shot in the head by a crossbow bolt. Rick watches as Dianne and the rest arrive nearby. Maggie and Michonne hatch a plan to divert the walkers but Rick won't allow it. He notices the dynamite on the bridge, takes aim, and says to himself "I found them", before shooting and igniting the dynamite. The bridge ignites and explodes as Dianne and the rest can only watch in horror, assuming Rick to be dead. "Stradivarius" Six years later, Dianne moves to Hilltop and becomes a guard, while also overseeing the training of new recruits. The next day, as the rescue mission gets ready to go look for Eugene, she helps Jesus gear up. "Evolution" At Hilltop, everyone runs inside as Michonne and Siddiq arrive with Magna and her group. From the guard post, Dianne makes them all surrender their weapons before entering. Later, Dianne asks Carol if she can ride back with her to the Kingdom, explaining that she can help over there, and she agrees. "Bounty" Dianne goes to Ezekiel and catches him up on plans to head out to hunt deers. Later, in the woods, Dianne watches as Ezekiel explains to Carol that he and his people planned a minor side mission to grab something for the fair. Carol agrees to tag along and they go to an abandoned movie theater. Outside the movie theater, Dianne listens as Ezekiel reveals to Carol that he wants to get a projector bulb, explaining how important it could be for families. She then listens to the songs as Jerry uses a boombox to draw the walkers away from the theater. Inside, Dianne accompanies Jerry as he gingerly retrieves the bulbs. Suddenly, some walkers attack them, causing him to drop the bulb into the walker infested room. Jerry then tells Carol and Ezekiel about it. Ezekiel considers leaving, but Carol steps in and sets up a plan to retrieve it. They take out the walkers, grab the bulb and finally head out. "Chokepoint" In the Kingdom, Dianne and her group arrive without their armor from a supply mission. Inside the theater, Jerry tells Ezekiel that his patrol got jumped and robbed on the road by a group called “The Highwaymen,” who gave them a note warning anyone traveling to the fair will be turned back unless they pay their toll. Dianne guesses it could be Jed’s group of Saviors, but Carol politely rules that out. Ezekiel decides they should fight these marauders and instructs Jerry to gather all their fighters. Later, on the road, Jerry and Carol scope out the highwaymen community while Ezekiel laments the violence they have to resort to. Carol suggests they try talking to them first, and if that doesn’t work they’ll kill them. Ezekiel, Carol, and Jerry infiltrate the Highwaymen base and confront Ozzy, as Dianne points her arrow at him and the rest of the Kingdom fighters grab Ozzy's people from behind. Ezekiel draws his sword and says he’s prepared to fight for what they’ve created. He then offers the man a job to clear the roads for him in exchange to access for the Kingdom and the fair. Ozzy laughs in his face and draws Jerry’s sword, telling them they’ll have to do better than that. Carol then asks when the last time they’ve seen a movie and a shocked Ozzy responds, “Seriously?” Back in the Kingdom, Dianne helps the Hilltop group unpack their supplies for the fair. "The Calm Before" In the Kingdom, Dianne watches from the crowd as Ezekiel declares they’ve finally accomplished Rick, Carl, and Jesus' dreams of reuniting the communities. “Let the fair of a new beginning begin!” Ezekiel says as everyone celebrates and applauds. Later, Dianne and a group prepare to leave the Kingdom to go to Hilltop and leave some soldiers in case of a possible attack. She tells Tara she should stay and then fist bumps her goodbye. In the woods, Dianne and the rest encounter Ozzy, Alek, and D.J. and find one of Hilltop's carts overturned. The group decides to split up, with Dianne going to the Hilltop. The next day, in the Kingdom, Dianne listens from the crowd as Siddiq delivers the tragic news, tells them how brave everyone was in their final moments and how he was intentionally kept alive to tell this very story. He encourages everyone to remember the fallen. "The Storm" Several months after the fair massacre, the Kingdom has fallen due to burst pipes, rot, and fires that have consumed multiple buildings across the community. Dianne and the residents get ready and leave the place to move to the Hilltop. On the road, the group spots walkers in a field but keep moving undetected. Later, as more snow starts falling, Michonne decides to take the group to the Sanctuary for shelter during the night. In the Sanctuary, Dianne helps the residents rest and stay warm. After a while, the group gets ready and leave the Sanctuary. In the woods, the group passes the pikes into Alpha’s territory. Michonne kills frozen walkers, unsure if they’re Whisperers or not, before reaching the frozen lake. Suddenly, walkers awaken from the snow banks and the group kills them one by one before escaping across the ice. In the morning, Dianne and the group finally arrive at Hilltop, where Daryl knocks off the head of a frozen walker. That night, she spends time with her companions in their new community. Season 10 Dianne will appear in this Season. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Dianne has killed: *Savior 9 *Savior 10 *Several elk *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom Category:The Militia Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Category:The Coalition